Bonds that Will Never Break
by AnimeFreak145
Summary: Ayame is saved by the one and only perverted bishop in the desert while wandering far from home. Never wanting to meet him again, she goes to the Barsburg church where things become way too familiar to her
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The wind blew Ayame's red hair in every direction possible. Even though it was in a pony- tail, the wind managed to undo it. She didn't really care. She was never good at dealing with her mounts of semi-curled hair anyways.

"Aww… I should have put on something better than this," she commented on her attire. The only thing she had on was a long, baggy white T-shirt. As she continued to walk onwards on the wasted land, she felt herself gradually sink. "Am I getting shorter or is it just this ridiculous heat," she thought. Looking down, she screamed as she noticed the sand slowly but surely swallowing her bruised feet.

"Ahh!" she shouted in frustration. "How am I gonna get out of here without using my zaiphon?" she started panicking. Half an hour past and Ayame gave up hope. Sighing, she accepted her fate. She was up to her neck in hot sand and it irritated her. Her red hair was all over her face and it even went into her eyes. Just then, a tall man appeared, seemingly out of no- where. He was dressed in all black. The black clothing complimented his blonde hair and blue eyes. Ayame though he was pretty handsome. He pulled her out with ease and held her close to him. He didn't say a word, but gently took the hair out of her face and looked into her dark blue eyes. Ayame's eyes slightly widened at this action but she did nothing until she noticed his hand slowly lowering towards her backside. She punched him square in the jaw. "Jerk!" she shouted while storming off with surprisingly tremendous speed. Frau sighed while holding his jaw. For a woman, she had the strength of two buff men combined.

When Ayame was sure she lost that creepy guy, she stopped for a breather. Who was that creep? Tch! I really hope I don't have to meet up with him again or next time, I'll punch the daylights out of that pervert! These were all the thoughts that were going through her mind. As her mind slowly began to settle, she continued her journey to nowhere in peace. Honestly, she didn't know where she was headed to. She now considered herself a wanderer. Destined to nowhere. She smiled at the thought. At least it was better than living in the same district as her brother. Plopping down on the hot sand, which she now got use to, she stared up at the sky. There were ravens flying around in circles and making unnecessary noises. Ayame sat up as she noticed big gates up ahead. "Well, being a city wanderer is better than being a desert wanderer," she said out loud. She picked up her pace to get into the gate before it closed. She then broke into a dash. She was happy. This meant a new life for her. A new beginning. Not as a pampered military brat, but as a normal person trying to make it in this world.

The sun was going down. The gates were closing but surprisingly, she slipped in quickly enough.

"Alright!" she shouted. The few passing villagers looked at her weirdly. Maybe they thought she was a slave. Well, let them think what they think. She shoved aside the notion and walked around until she found a bench to sit on. She looked at her feet. They were literally bleeding. Some men approached where she was sitting.

"Well well, look who we have here," one said, "A beautiful lady." Ayame didn't look up from her feet. She didn't even notice that someone was speaking. "Hey girl! I'm talkin' to you!" he shouted.

He was about to grab her until someone cleared their throat behind them.

"Who dares to disturb me?! Do you know who I am?" he asked. His group cowered.

"The question is, do you know who _I _am," said the man who cleared his throat. " Hey, its one of them bishops," one group member said. As soon as he said it, they all scattered. He closed the distance between them and looked down at her. It instantly felt like a face palm moment. It was the same pervert she had met in that desert.

"Oh great, it's the girl with the manly strength. Is she a slave? I don't see any chains," he thought.

While Frau was busy thinking, Ayame fell fast asleep. Question marks appeared around Frau's head. He figured she had nowhere to go, so he picked her up in bridal style and carried her to the church. While asleep she looked a lot less wild. She almost looked serene. While walking with her in his arms, he could slightly feel some of her curves. His nose bled slightly. He walked in to meet the rest of the bishops' and Teito's eyes not on him but on the woman he was holding.

"Frau!" Teito's voice intonation at the last two letters in his name, "What did you to her?"

"Nothing!" he put up his hands in defence. " She fell asleep on a bench and I figured she had nowhere to go. There! You happy little brat?" he said, leaving out that she was almost attacked and that he had met her in the desert.

"Well, if that's the case," Labrador said sweetly, "We'll be happy to have her here."

"Yeah, well good luck with that," Frau dumped the girl in Labrador's arms and headed out.

The sisters made up Ayame's bed and tucked her into bed. "In the morning we'll do something about the bruises," one said to Labrador and Castor. "Good night and thank you," Castor said.

"So, anything weird about her?" Castor asked. "Well, no I haven't gotten any visions yet," Labrador said.

.;.

Frau sat on a ledge and looked down at the town. Now that his thoughts were clear, he thought that the girl's face was oddly familiar. He was going to find out where he had seen her face before. He was determined. He then thought about her features. All that ringed in his mind was Familiar! Familiar! Familiar!

* * *

**Well guys, that's it. Chapter one. I did it! Please Review so I can feel good about continuing. :D Thx! If there are any corrections that need to be made, please inbox me.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I do not own 07 Ghost. i only own Ayame, and surprisingly, her name sounds similar to Ayanami. Guess you guys will have to keep on reading my story as i unravel the mysteries of Ayame. :D And Remeber **REVIEW! **

* * *

To Ayame's irritation, the sun illuminated the room and shone in her face. She ignored it though, and continued her needed rest. To further her irritation, unfamiliar voices were whispering loudly and it seemed as though they were trying to fix the room. Ayame groaned. She had no choice but to get up from under the sheets. She looked at them. They looked like nuns. She then took a look at her attire as she sat at the edge of the bed. They noticed this but didn't disturb her. They had clothed Ayame in a long night gown and dress the wounds on her feet.

"Hey, how long was I out?" she asked.

"Two days," the one in the middle replied. "By the way, you can call me Athena," she continued, " this is Rosalie and that is Libelle."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," said Libelle, with Rosalie following up with a warm greeting.

"Thanks," Ayame said.

"Oh my! You must be very hungry!" Athena sounded alarmed.

"Uhh… yeah. I guess I am," Ayame blushed at the sound her stomach was making.

_Two days huh _she thought.

The nuns hurried to help her get dressed for breakfast. They unwrapped her bandages before she got into the bath. After thanking them, she slowly lost herself in thoughts about the week's happenings.

_Well, it's not the best way to start a new beginning but it sure is a start _she thought. _I can't believe I allowed myself to be saved by that pervert and even more, I can't believe he's a BISHOP! _ Ayame sank into the water and stayed that way for about five minutes. After getting out of the bath, she let the water go down the drain and took a long shower. Getting out of the bathroom was a pain. No literally. Her feet ached. It was as if a fat tsumo wrestler stomped all over them. She sighed. _Is this how normal people live? _ She questioned herself expecting no answer.

Outside the bathroom, the nun Athena had in her hand some fresh clothes and a pair of sandals waiting to give her.

"Thanks," Ayame reached for the clothing.

"Your welcolme. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes so I'll be waiting to escort you to the dining hall," she said.

"Ok," Ayame replied with a smile. She had remembered being sent here to become a nun. She had hated it and quit it before she could take any exams.

The clothes she gave her were simple. It was a black polo shirt with knee length khakis. Just the way she would have liked it. There was only one problem though. Instead of sneakers, she had sandald. She then wondered if the nuns could read minds. She slipped on the sandals and tried to put her hair in a neat pony-tail. Sadly, her bangs just won't go up, so they fell in her face. She sighed. It felt as if this was her one hundredth sigh for she noticed she seemed to be doing a lot of it lately. Being a run-away wasn't easy and it sure didn't look that way either. She opened the door to meet the nun smiling.

"Let's go," she said in her usual sweet tone.

"Why are you guys being so nice to me? I know the church is supposed to help others and so on, but you talk to me as if you know me," Ayame said.

"I don't have to know you to know that you need a friend to be there for you," she replied.

Ayame just looked down at her aching feet and a small smile graced her features.

"Yeah, Maybe I do," she said softly.

They approached the dining hall and were met with cheerful voices and smiles. All Ayame could do was smile back. She would have felt awkward if it wasn't for Athena, who introduced her to a few people.

Frau finished his breakfast early. As he got up, he spotted a familiar red head and smirked. Teito noticed this smirk and looked harshly at Frau.

"Oi! You had better not go and do anything out of the way you perverted bishop. We don't need you tainting her," Teito said.

Frau sighed. "I'm not gonna do anything ya little brat. I'm just going to give her my greetings," he lied.

Teito shook his head while Labrador simply chuckled. He had a feeling that this girl would not fall prey to Frau and his mischief.

Just as Ayame finished her disgusting breakfast, she spotted a familiar blonde. Her mood soured. She quickly left the dining hall and stood in the outside hall. She heard the door open and none other than the creepy bishop showed his face. Ayame quickly stalked off but was pulled back by Frau. He caught a hold of her wrists and held her gaze.

"What do ya want?" she said with a scowl.

"I wanted to speak to you. In private," he said. Ayame was looking for mischief in his eyes but all she could find was seriousness.

"And you really think I would go anywhere with you?" she replied.

Frau sighed. He had important questions to ask her and she wasn't making it easy for him. He had no other choice but to pick her up by force and throw her over his shoulder. Ayame started to throw punches at his back. She then realised her efforts were futile and stopped squirming around.

He put her down near the waterfall in the church yard.

"Well, I'm not gonna beat around the bush, so I'll get to the point," he said.

"But you're beating around the bush by telling me you're not gonna beat around the bush," she replied with a playful light in her eyes.

Frau sighed.

"Have you ever been here before? I mean have we ever met before I saved you from the quick sand?" he asked before she could continue with her teasing.

Ayame stopped smiling and looked down.

"Say," she paused for what seemed like an hour, "What's your name?" she asked.

"Frau," he said. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head but slowly retreated.

"You're right," she finally said. "I have been here before. I was sent to become a nun here," she said. Frau took a seat beside her.

"I didn't last that long though," she continued. "I dropped out and went back home, said completely ignoring what Frau had asked her.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own 07 Ghost. I do own Ayame.

I thank **Taty** for and** Rasielis **for Reviewing. I really appreciate you guys. Also i wanna thank those who followed my story. Inbox me any suggestions. :) #PowerToThePeople

Chapter Three

**_FlashBack_**

_I cloaked myself and hurried out of the church yard. Even though I don't believe in God, there was a part of me that wanted to help other people and rid them of evil Kor. As I continued to maneuver my way out, I spotted a girl around my age. She had red hair and from where I was standing I noted her dark blue eyes. A look of disinterest loomed in them. I moved in closer, curious to know why she was standing there. She then took a seat and looked up at the night sky. My eyes widened at this action. To me she looked like an angel. I quickly dismissed the thoughts that were filling my head and moved a little closer. It was as if she had sensed my presence. She looked in my direction. I quickly ducked under the nearest bush. I waited there and prayed she didn't see me._

_"What are you doing here? Are you trying to spy on me?" she asked. "Or are you trying to get me to go back to those nuns?" she continued. "I'm not going back."_

_"I'm not here because of you. I don't even know you!" I said with my voice slightly raising at the last sentence. She pouted. "Well, then what's your name?"_

_"Frau," I answered. "Well, my name is Ayame. What are you here for? Are you here training to become a Bishop?" she asked with curiosity written all over her face._

_"None of your business," he answered._

_"Alright, Alright, it's none of my business," she put up both of her hands, walked off, climbed over the church gates and disappeared._

_I stared in her direction until she disappeared. The next day, I over-heard the nuns talking about a girl named Ayame .They said she ran away from the church and went back to her home. They started to shake their heads and walked off. "So she never came back," I thought._

_End of Flashback_

"So, what's your name," Frau asked her.

"Ayame," she replied. Frau's eyes widened for a split second.

"Well, I should have known you were that red head girl I met in the church yard a couple of years ago," he said.

"Well I should have known you were that pervert behind the bushes watching little girls a couple of years ago," she said while folding her arms in front of her chest and smiling sweetly.

"Well, as I said, I have somewhere to be," she said while walking off.

"Whatever," he said, "I've got important people to meet anyways," he said and walked off in the other direction.

~.~

Ayame didn't really have anywhere to be. She just walked around the church yard. Even though she had been here before under training, she didn't really remember much about the place. Lost in her own thoughts, she didn't realize that she bumped into a little boy with brown hair and green eyes with the cutest little thing on his shoulder. She fell on her behind, but didn't seem to mind because she was too busy staring at the little thing.

"Burupya!" it said.

"Kawaii!" Ayame beamed. Teito noticed this and chuckled. He lent her a hand and pulled her up.

"Hi, my name is Teito Klein," he introduced himself.

"My name is Ayame," she replied. "It's nice to meet you Mr. Gentleman," she commented with a smile.

Ayame then jumped to the little pink thing.

"What's his name?" she questioned with shining eyes.

"Mikage, or you could call him Burupya," he said with a glint of sadness in his eyes. "He seems to like you," Teito said while observing Mikage's behaviour around Ayame.

_It's not surprising why Mikage would like her. He always did have a thing for women who looked like they came out of one of the magazines he would usually read in class. Teito thought._

"So, are you training to be a bishop?" she asked.

"Uhh, yeah," he answered.

"Who's your teacher?" she asked.

"Frau," he said with a disgusted look on his face. Ayame knew why he had that look on his face and quickly adopted the look teito gave.

"Ahh, that pervert," she commented.

"Say, how do you know Frau?" he asked.

"Well, we talked to each other once a long time ago," she said. "I had come here to become a nun but then gave up," she said with a smile. "Then, recently, he saved me from quick sand and a couple of bad men," she continued.

"Oh," he said. "He is very perverted and can be a little scary sometimes. When some people look at him, all they see is insanity."

"Well when I look at him, all I see is a perverted bishop," Ayame said.

Teito chuckled. "Well then, we both think alike," he said.

The two talked about a variety of things. They weren't paying attention to where they were headed to either. While walking, they heard laughter. They peeped around the corner to see Frau in an uncomfortable stance and ghost like girls surrounding him. It sounded like they were teasing him.

"Frau-chan, have you gotten taller," the red haired one commented flirtatiously.

"The church's Festival is coming up. What are you gonna do?" the blue haired one asked while rubbing his chest. Frau then spotted Ayame and Teito around the corner giggling to their hearts' content.

An evil smirk graced Frau's features. "Ya know what ladies, I'll be back," he said sneaking off in the direction of the two idiots.

"Well, well, if it isn't Ayame and Teito," he started. "I thought you had somewhere to be."

"Yes, yes I did, but I bumped into this polite gentleman over here, and we began a wonderful conversation, until we spotted you of course," she said while wiping a stray tear from her eyes that was a result from laughing too hard.

Frau motioned to the ghost ladies to come to him.

"Ladies, I would like you to meet Ayame. I need you to make sure she looks appropriate for the upcoming festival. She is a bit manly so I'll leave this great task up to you," he said with smirk."Bye." he waved while walking off and dragging Teito with him. Teito didn't go down without fighting back, though.

Ayame's eyes were wide with disgust, shock and irritation. She didn't look that manly. Ayame pouted.

"Whatever," she said out loud.

She looked over to see the three women looking at her. In comparison to them, she _did_ look manly.

The festival is next week Friday, so we'll be expecting you at around noon on that day. Okay?" the blue haired one said.

To Ayame's irritation,she found herself agreeing.

"If you're gonna make me wear a dress, then forget about it,' she said while walking away.

They didn't have time to argue.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**I Am soo Happy i got to post two chapters in a day. I revealed more of Ayame's past. you guys should be able to tell who she is by this chapter. i also added in some Frau and Ayame action! *Wink Wink* lol. hope you enjoy. I know i am making things happen too too fast but i have my reasons. Remember R&R!**

* * *

Chapter Four

"WAHH!" she opened her mouth loudly.

"Close your moth Ayame, you look even more manly than usual," Frau said with a smirk.

Ayame found it easy to get along with Castor and Labrador. Labrador always brought her flowers and Castor always is more than happy to explain how his dolls were made.

"Tch! Whatever," she said while petting Burupya. She had just been reminded that the festival was tomorrow. Ayame put Burupya down and walked out of the room. Going out into the church yard in the night was one of her specialities. She sat there and looked up at the night sky as usual. Sitting there for about a half an hour calmed her nerves as she thought about her past life. She lived under the military with her brother. Not even the Black Hawks had seen her. She had hated her life. She always felt isolated while being given all the things they thought her heart desired. What she had truly desired was adventure. No one knew about this and sadly, no one needed to as far as she was concerned

~.~

"Hey Frau, I'm looking for Ayame. Have you seen her?" Teito asked. Frau was slightly discouraged to hear that she hadn't been seen since last night.

"No. I haven't," he answered.

The festival was going well. Frau saw a lot of happy faces and internally, it made him smile.

"Ayame, you can come out now," one of the ghost ladies said with a high pitched voice.

Ayame came out with a sour expression. She had never had on this much make-up before. They had put on a touch of red lipstick just like theirs. Ayame had insisted that they not put on eye shadow on her.

They agreed to this only if they were allowed to put on blush on her cheeks. They dressed her in a white-short-sleeved dress, that was two and a half inches above her knees, much to her disapproval. The only reason she agreed to wear it is that at the top, it reminded her of her usual polo shirts. They also put her in white sandals that had straps that go up all the way. The last thing was her hair. They pulled out the rubber band that held her hair in place.

Her hair fell in waves down her back and to her thighs.

_I really need a hair-cut _she thought as they attempted to fix the beast she called hair. the only reason it looked that way was because she hardly ever combed it out.

"Wow!" the red haired ghost said wearily, "You sure do have a lot of hair."

"Hmm," Ayame made a sound.

After what it seemed like endless clumps of hair, they were finished. They stood afar off and admired their work.

"Wow! She really is beautiful isn't she," one said.

"She sure is," they all nodded in agreement and then rushed her off to the festival.

Ayame sighed as she looked around. She didn't even know what she was supposed to do. She walked around for a bit, pretending she knew what she was doing. She didn't have money to buy anything so she didn't see the point in having to come to this stupid thing. She then spotted Frau at one of the stands. She ducked out of his range of sight. She spotted Teito and immediately rushed to his side.

She could honestly say, she was able to tell Teito almost anything. He was kind and understanding and both of them were irritated daily by Frau.

Before Ayame could say anything, she noticed Teito and his friend staring at her with wide eyes.

Teito never thought he would see the day that Ayame wore a dress. It really surprised him how well she wore it.

"Hey Teito, do you know her?" he asked behind the pamphlet he was holding.

"I can hear you," Ayame said.

"I'm sorry. Hakuren this is Ayame. Ayame, this is Hakuren," he said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you my dear lady," Hakuren said while getting down on one knee and taking Ayame's hand.

"Ahh, it's a pleasure to meet you too, Hakuren," she said with an anime sweat dropping from her forehead.

From afar, Frau was watching as Teito, Ayame and Hakuren walked hand in hand around to observe the different stands.

"Wow Teito, I never knew that festivals were this nice," Ayame said.

"Yeah," he replied.

"Hey! You two, you're wanted somewhere over there," a voice from behind them said.

It was none other than Frau's.

"Us?" Teito and Hakuren pointed at themselves.

"Yeah," he said. They got up and left, much to Ayame's disappointment.

She face palmed.

"What do you want Frau?" she asked.

"Why you of course," he said as he neared her. He thought she was quite beautiful in her dress, which he was surprised she actually wore.

Backing her into a nearby wall he put his hands over her head.

A wild blush made its way on her face.

"F-F-Fra-Frau, what are you-,"he kissed her. Surprisingly, he had soft lips. Butterflies filled her stomach. This was the first time she felt this feeling. She didn't kiss back though. She didn't know how to. He ended the kiss and smirked down at her. This was the first time he really noticed her height.

"You're inexperienced. Aren't you?" he asked with the smirk still evident.

"N-N-No!" she was till as red as a tomato. He noticed this and chuckled.

"You sure are!" he noticed her trembling.

"You sure want a punch!" she said.

His face lingered near hers.

"Admit it, you're scared," he teased.

"Scared?" she questioned. "Ha! I'd be scared if I were you because you're this close to getting a kick in the face," she said harshly. The blush she had on her face seemed immoveable.

"Then prove that you're not scared," he dared.

"Fine, but don't think I'd kiss a man who doesn't even know me," she said. "Prove to me that you can truly understand me and then I'll not only kiss you, but I'll be yours for one day," she challenged.

Frau's expression changed from a mischievous one to a shocked one. He wasn't expecting that. Nevertheless he smirked and accepted the challenge she offered him. She knew that he would never be able to complete this challenge because no one would ever be able to understand her. She only brought up this proposition to simply amuse herself with his silly attempts. Ayame smirked inwardly. They both walked back to their destination in silence. She readied herself for a good night's sleep. Before she fell asleep though, she touched her lips and with a blush, she put the pillow over her head, trying to forget what happened.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own 07 Ghost. I wanna thank you, the people. *High Fives all of you!***

**Please inbox me on what you think of my OC so far... I would really appreciate it!... PowerToThePeople!**

* * *

Chapter Five

_"Woah," looking upwards I caught a glimpse of my brother's disappointed gaze before he finished me off with his powerful zaiphon. He had come to test my various skills and make note of my improvement. He turned away from me, and to my private trainer, he noted that my combat and sword skills were impeccable, as I was able to corner him multiple of times, but I lacked proper zaiphon training. It wasn't that I lacked proper zaiphon training. Ever since my brother found out that I was one of the rare users of three zaiphons, he immediately took an interest in me and exhausted his right to train me. I worked hard on trying to perfect the different types of zaiphons and he made sure I did. The extreme training had a negative effect on my health. I didn't want to disappoint my brother though. I didn't want to give up on this like how I gave up on being a nun. The thought of being at the church made me sigh. At least being at the church was better than being trained to be a killing machine. Sometimes I felt like running away. Get rid of this cursed power and just be free._

_(End of Flash Back)_

Ayame lay there in bed thinking about her past life. _Oh great, another thing to worry about _she thought as her mind drifted to last night's happenings. She then face palmed. She had made a deal with the #1 pervert in, probably the whole 7 districts. To be honest, she didn't have a crush on the guy. She didn't have time to let trivial things such as love get in the way of her being free. She wanted to enjoy and bask in the freedom she had now. To her, love was like being tied to two heavy blocks and cast into a deep river to be drowned. She shook her head at the thought. Getting into the shower, she thought about things she would have liked to do today. Nothing came to mind though. After dressing herself in her regular polo and shorts, (a little above the knees) she stopped one of the nuns and asked for their help in fixing her hair. The nun nodded and proceeded into her room to begin the dreadful task of combing through Ayame's jungle hair. After what seemed like years of torture, Ayame then looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was in a neat braid to the side and it cascaded over her shoulder to meet her thighs. Unable to get the bangs out of her face, the nun brushed them down to make it neat.

"Thanks," she said.

The nun smiled sweetly.

"You look very beautiful. Your red hair really stands out and it makes your eyes pop," she said.

"Uhh… yeah, thanks," she said, unsure of how to reply to such a wonderful comment.

She then left the room, which was filled with awkwardness. While strolling casually to the dining room, she was stopped by Labrador.

"Good morning Ayame-chan," he said politely. "Would you like to join me in the garden for a cup of tea?"

"Uhh. Sure. Why not," she said uncomfortably. Labrador didn't usually ask her to go anywhere with him. They were friends but she was always with Teito. They walked in silence. _Man I wish my thoughts were as silent as this _she commented on the silence inwardly. He opened the door to the garden and gestured for her to go in first. Ayame smiled and accepted his gentleman-like behaviour. She then stopped as he closed the door behind them.

"You didn't just call me here for a cup of tea? Did you?" she asked.

"Your pretty sharp, Ayame-chan," he noted with a smile.

Ayame shuddered at his casualness pertaining to this matter.

"I actually wanted to ask you about your life before you came," he started. "Please do not think lowly of me for asking this, but as you already know, the military and the church are not on good terms and we need to take measures in making sure the innocent people here are safe."

"I understand," she replied. "After I ran away from being a nun, I lived under the military with my brother. He had a personal trainer train me before he started training me himself. The only reason he took interest in training me was because he found out I was one of the rare users of three zaiphon," she said as her expression saddened. She then smiled through the cloud of sadness.

"Using all three zaiphon in such vigorous manners must have put a great strain on you," Labrador sounded concerned.

Ayame nodded.

"Your brother's name wouldn't happen to be Ayanami, would it?" he asked.

"Wow, never thought you'd guess," she said even though their names had some sort of similarity.

"Ah!" Labrador rejoiced. "Since you control three types of zaiphon and Castor, Frau and I each use one of the three, maybe we could help you," he said excitedly.

Ayame sighed.

"I'm sorry but I quit using zaiphon and fighting before I came here. I decided it was time to set myself free from those burdens. Thanks for the offer though," she finished with a sincere smile.

"Oh come on," he said with a sweet voice, "you cant just give up on a good opportunity. You might be able to save someone someday."

Ayame looked long and hard at his friendly and sincere expression before making a decision.

"Oh Alright," Ayame was defeated. She just couldn't say no to Labrador. She thought he was cute and wanted to pinch his cheeks. She always had a weak spot for cute things.

While off in her own little world, Ayame didn't notice that Labrador picked one of the white flowers form his garden and placed it in her braid.

"There," he said with a smile.

She blushed at how much she wanted to rip his cheeks off with her excessive pinching. she snapped out of it and looked at Labrador.

"Don't tell anyone else," she said. "It'll only cause an uproar and no one will look at me the same."

"You'll have to tell the others eventually," he said. "But it's not my business to tell them."

Realising the conversation was wrapping up, Ayame thanked Labrador for the tea and walked out just in time to meet Burupya running up her leg and onto her shoulder.

"Come back here ya annoying little thing!" someone shouted off in the distance.

Frau came running until he saw the little thing on Ayame's shoulder and attempted to smack the little thing. Lucky for Burupya, he was on Ayame's shoulder and as soon as Ayame realised what was going on she chopped Frau in the head. The chop had him on the floor. Blowing off the smoke from her hand, she gently pet Burupya.

"You alright little guy?" she said in a lovey-dovey voice.

"And you're asking if He's ok?!" Frau exclaimed still on the floor but in a sitting position.

With that, Ayame stomped on his chest causing him to resume his lying position. With her foot still on his chest she continued to pet the little thing lovingly.

Did the mean guy trouble you?" she asked keeping her lovey-dovey voice.

"IT troubled ME," Frau shouted while pointing at Burupya. An anime vein popped on her head and she shifted her weight unto the foot she had on Frau. She then sighed and reluctantly motioned for Frau to continue speaking.

" That thing ran up my clothes and got me kicked out of the library while I was innocently trying to read an educational book and t-" Ayame cut him off.

"You were trying to read an educational book huh?" she asked becoming flustered as she saw a porn book peeping out of his bishop robes. "You must have been quite distracted by the _Un_educational book peeping out of your robe." Frau immediately snatched it up, but found great difficulty in doing so as Ayame applied more pressure on his chest. He then smirked as he got an idea on how to make her stop.

His hand snaked up her leg causing her to get even more flustered. Using this two second distraction, he yanked her leg causing her to loose balance and fall on him.

"I always knew you'd come around he said while his hand snaked around her waist.

Ayame sighed.

"You never learn do you?" she asked as she prepared cracked her knuckles to punch him in his jaw. Just as she was about to, Teito showed up on the scene.

"Uhhhhh….." he said.

After a moment of awkward silence, Ayame got off the pervert and ran to Teito's side.

"Teito-kun!" she squealed and embraced him in one of her lovey-dovey hugs. As I said before, she has an obsession over cute things. Teito blushed, not only because her boobs were practically in his face, but at how nice she smelled.

"Hmph. Why did you have to come and ruin my fun ya little brat!" Frau said while trying to pry Teito form Ayame's grip. Ayame didn't seem to notice because she was off in her little world again.

She then came back to earth to see a jealous looking Frau off in the distance huffing. She was still hugging Teito. When Frau noticed she released Teito, he dragged Teito off to do some 'training' and left me and Burupya by ourselves.

"Well little guy, I guess it comes down to just you and me," Ayame said while picking him up.

"Burupya!" he said. She smiled and headed out to the town.

In town, they observed all sorts of beautiful items.

"Maybe next time I'll ask for some money so we could by home some of these things," she said to Burupya.

Ayame was surprised at how much fun she had with a little creature like Burupya. They roamed all over and met some friendly people. She also got the experience of helping a beautiful lady pick a cute hat to buy. In return for her helpfulness, the woman took Ayame to a clothing store and bought her a very beautiful dress for her. It was nothing like she or Burupya had ever seen. It was black and looked a bit short. It also came with a white choker and two black elbow- length gloves. She stared wide eyed at herself in the mirror. She had never dressed like this before. It was classy. Just like how the women would dress when attending celebration parties held by military officials. She smiled. Walking back to the church, she thanked the woman and bowed deeply to her. She chuckled and they parted ways.

Burupya seemed to agree. While walking back on the almost empty streets, the hairs on her back seemed to stand on end. That only happened when she suspected she was being followed or watched. She quickly slipped into the church doors. She sighed. It had been a long day and she just wanted to rest. Slipping into her room, she took a quick shower and plopped herself down on the bed attempting to drift off to sleep.


End file.
